The new Sutera cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Sutera varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during March of 2009.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Sutera cordata ‘cv. 09-1202’ The pollen parent is unknown as the new variety is the result of an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was discovered in November of 2010 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2009 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel during December of 2010 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 20 successive generations.